New Reno RPG Wiki
Welcome to the New Reno RPG Wiki The city of New Reno is changing and evolving as constantly as the mutants that make up more than almost half of the known world's population. Then again, the known world is a bit smaller than it once was. The year 2266, some time after 'The Great Cataclysm', or what some might just refer to as "when the fucking bombs dropped". The American mid-west is an irradiated no-man's land, where everyone has stories of the east coast, but nobody knows for sure. The west coast is something else, though. Four governments rule. The four 'Nations' are alike in dignity in this area that stretches between a dust bowl of Hell and the salty seas of the ocean where our scene is set. Arroyo, a relatively new fledgling nation, which has just grown into it's place, rebuilding after the war it finally grew large enough to be pulled into. Vault City, a technical power house, full of men and women who are, for lack of a better word, part of an extremely aristocratic (in the way that their eyes are somehow always looking down their noses when they view things) nation. San Francisco, a nation of those who only want to go on to live and let live, and in the native Shi's situation, literally. And the New California Republic, or the NCR. A democracy of city-states (known officially as Baronies) who have come together as one. With the newly elected President Marcus Howard running up the Executive branch of the Republic's government, NCR stands as the symbol of rebuilding in this dark world. Where green grass grows, trees sway in the warm breeze, and weapons are little more than a collector's item. ...Unfortunately for us, New Reno isn't in any of these nations. It's the city where fortunes are made, glory is found, and lives are lost. Divided into four sections, with each being unique. The north and most of the middle of the city is Bishop turf, regulated with an iron fist by Mrs. Bishop and her 'family'. To the east is Wright Town, and under Kenny and James Wright, it's a peaceful and decent area. To the west is Commercial Row, a neutral zone where no man is ruler, and bad times are quickly put down by shop owners. And to the south is Mordino turf - Mordino only in spirit, as the Mordino's are now ran by Paco Ramirez. The south side of town is the same as it always was in the old and bad days. A free-for all. Only the brave and reckless go to the south. The city of New Reno is in constant flux, sometimes being rebuilt and made life livable with fast cars, tourists, free-flowing drinks and easy nights under the full moon where the occasional burst of gunfire really does surprise you. And then there's the times under the cold sky when the city explodes into Hell's own very special version of a war zone. Which is almost ironic, considering the world is still feeling the effects of what is sometimes called the 'Enclave War' and at other times just called 'The War'. Legends were made in that war. The Enclave, remnants of the American government, came from the mountains to the east and the tundra to the north. Sweeping through the wasteland and pockets of civilization with lost technology and one goal; the complete annihilation of every mutant and 'impure' human that populated the known world. Their forces, consisting of conscripted raiders and those left in their bunkers, were led by a man named Flagg, a General with a devil's soul, a voice smooth as silk, and hands of pure evil. He led those soldiers in black and grey uniforms through Arroyo, Vault City, Reno, and everything in between. The war machine left nothing but death and destruction in its wake. The bulldog (an evil, big, mean, experiment of a bulldog) in charge of the destruction was the second in command of the Enclave's military forces. General Frank Horrigan. The same who met defeat at the hands of The Chosen One twenty years prior. Clad in advanced, customized Power Armor Mark III, he was a walking tank from a child's nightmare, a giant with twin mini guns who painted walls with puppies. And he was real. He still is real, but now it's in a maximum security cell at Dog City, a prison compound the size of a city near the Rocky Mountains. But the forces that opposed this plague had their own legends. General Roland Wallace, a Gunslinger of the line of the 75th, was given command of the Allied Republic Forces, the armies of NCR, Vault City, Arroyo and San Francisco. With a lion's heart and a soldier's force, he worked with what was given to him to destroy the Enclave. One of the things given to him was the money to hire outsiders to help fight the war. Those outsiders from Reno became the Civi-Force, a band of fighters and thinkers that undoubtedly was key in victory over the Enclave. General Wallace unfortunately met his end on a rainy night, after the Enclave occupied Reno. In the final battle for the city's liberation, he died behind his guns, atop the wreckage of a tank. The one who died on the other end of his guns was Flagg. But there are those who live on - Finn McClue, a legend amongst NCR soldiers, a man who has fought in nearly every battle NCR's forces have been in. The man who led the resistance in Reno when the city was under the thumb of the Enclave. And the Chosen One himself, Robert Guardant. After taking down the Enclave once, he returned to lead Arroyo... and take them down again. But that's all in the past now. From old alliances come new rivalries; where civil blood makes civil hands unclean. In Reno, the only justice brought on is the justice served by the streets, ice cold and on a rusted tin sheet rather than a silver platter. Watch who you go after...they just might have some friends in high places that will make you wish your mother would have swallowed you. These days, those people have names - Enforcers, men in blue suits and white fedora hats who roam Bishop turf. Radiating outwards from the Shark Club casino, if they spot anyone doing anything that's bad for business, they'll put an end to it quick fast and in a hurry. Mugging, murdering, conning, selling drugs that aren't in sanctioned Bishop shops... anything and everything that scares off tourists. The Wrights have their own force, the Minute Men. They may be more friendly, but it comes down to the same thing - screw with where they live, and they'll put you down like a horse with a broken leg. Commercial Row is unique in that nobody 'owns' the area, but it's still kept under control. It's neutrality is something that no man violates, and no man ever has nor ever will. The shop owners will come down on any who threaten the business district like the fury of God. Specifically those who run the local watering hole, the Reeds. Their bar, The Tavern, is a gathering spot for the entire city. Like Commercial Row itself, its neutrality is never violated (less those violators deal with the security, or the owners themselves). Any violence is quickly quelled. And drinks are quickly served. Pete, is behind the bar, serving quickly with a deep-down apathy that only the best bartenders develop. The wait staff offers a warm smile, but don't take that to mean you can touch. Drinks aren't all there is, though - a decent selection of bar food is at your fingertips. And then there's the south side of the city, Mordino Turf. A recent gang war has made it Mordino only in spirit, as Lil' Jesus Mordino met his maker at the end. The gang war, which was ultimately started by the Mordino's, brought the end to them. Lil' Jesus lost his head, literally, on a rooftop one foggy night, and Paco Ramirez, every bit as dangerous, but a bit smarter, stepped up and took his place. People leave the Mordino's alone, and the Mordino's leave them alone. The southern side of town is now a mixture of Bishop, Wright, and Mordino territory. You can tell when you get into Mordino turf, as the gunshots become more frequent, and the chance of getting mugged becomes greater. You've got a good chance of passing the wreckage and rubble of what was once the Desperado, another casualty of the gang war. The Bishops keep tourism flowing, rebuilding casinos and keeping the city open for business. The Wrights supply the booze and a safe place to sleep. And Mordinos (what's left of them) still give an element of danger. So why come to Reno? That's a question almost anyone who's ever found themselves in the glow of neon lights and trash-can fires has asked themselves. Some come for the glory of making a name for themselves in the hardest town in the world. Others come to strike it big, finding their fortune. And some come just for the fights. Ah. The fights. Some call it the Coliseum, and some call it just 'The Arena'. They mean the same thing, though. The Coliseum is formerly the hockey rink for the New Reno Blades. Once the Blades took off their skates and got out of uniform for good, the Mordino's stepped in. After the fall of the Mordino's, the Brotherhood of Steel, along with a third party from NCR, made it what it is today. It's everything Roman - blood, guts, mayhem. With a twist of something New Reno - Bulletproof glass lines the arena where the regular Plexiglas once was, and beer is sold as cheap as the dirt that the fighters walk on. Nothing like having a brew while you watch two men fight to the death. And let's not forget the more 'civil' fighting of New Reno: boxing. Legends have been made in New Reno. Marc 'Mad Fist' Maddox, famous for holding the title belt for 15 years. 'Little' Mac Fisk, the youngest man to ever win the New Reno championship. Mickey 'The Mick' O'Neil, a pikey who's a living legend for being able to knock a man out with a single punch in a bare-knuckle match. Alex 'The Sandman' Sanders, a boxer with ten deaths by his hand in the ring. Will you be the next real life myth to be added to this list? Take a wander over to the Jungle Gym and find out. Whatever your pleasure or pain, your sorrow or joy, your dream or your cold, steel rail of a reality, you're bound to find it in New Reno. And if you don't like the scenery... give it a while. Somebody's bound to step up and try to change it. Welcome to New Reno. Watch your back! Important Pages Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse